cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Too Little Too Late
|image = CimTLTL.PNG|250px |band = JoJo |album = The High Road''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Too_Little_Too_Late |released = August 15, 2006 |genre = Pop |label = Blackground Universal Motown Da Family |runtime = 3:41 |writer = |producer = |before = Halo |current = |after = Knock You Down }} "'Too Little Too Late'" is a song by JoJo. It is JoJo's biggest single in the US. Cimorelli covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on February 28, 2010. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Amy': Come with me Stay the night You say the words But, boy, it don't feel right What do ya expect me to say (Lisa: You know it's just too little too late) You take my hand And you say you've changed But, boy, you know your begging don't fool me Because to you it's just a game (Lisa: You know it's just too little too late) Christina: So let me on down 'Cause time has made me strong I'm starting to move on I'm gonna say this now Your chance has come and gone And you know Lauren: It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say You know it's just too little too late You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway You know it's just too little too late Amy: Yeah, yeah Dani: I was young And in love I gave you everything Cimorelli: But it wasn't enough Dani: And now you wanna communicate (Lisa: You know it's just too little too late) Christina: Go find someone else In letting you go I'm loving myself You got a problem But don't come asking me for help 'Cause you know Katherine: It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait You know all the right things to say You know it's just too little too late You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway You know it's just too little too late Dani: I can love with all of my heart, baby I know I have so much to give (Cimorelli: I have so much to give) With a player like you, I don't have a prayer That's no way to live No Lisa: Hey, hey, yeah It's just too little too late Yeah Lauren: It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say You know it's just too little too late You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway You know it's just too little too late Katherine: It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait You know all the right things to say You know it's just too little too late You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway You know it's just too little too late Lisa: Yeah, buddy, keep listenin' Hey Lauren: It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say You know it's just too little too late You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway Cimorelli: You know it's just too little too late Photo Gallery AlreadyGone33.PNG TLTL1.PNG TLTL2.PNG TLTL3.PNG TLTL4.PNG TLTL5.PNG TLTL6.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:R&B songs